Kamen Rider Re:Virus- Strife
by Daysri001
Summary: In a post apocalyptic world. Rebecca Kuriyama, a young teenage girl moved back to her homeland in Japan with her sister. But things turned out to be much different than expected when she started encountering the IMVs that targeted her, which leads her closer to Nevixs new recruit... Re virus.


"Virus.

What is a virus?

A disease? A parasite?

No...

It is an independent being with a mind of its own.

We cannot control them. They control us.

This was the mistake we failed to notice, before it was too late.

We created new type viruses for the purpose of finding a permanent cure for diseases.

Instead, we created monsters.

10 years ago. A massive virus outbreak spreaded out throughout the entire planet.

In just a week our genetic engineered viruses managed to infected 3 per 4 of the human population.

A shocking discovery of the virus true potential lead every single human on earth to cower in fear.

Infecting the cells, the virus rearranged the human DNA and turning them into monstrous form and giving them uncontrollable cannibalistic tendencies.

Once turn, the person forgotten their human self an began consuming the flesh of others.

They are strong, ferocious, and fast.

Thus they were given the name, Infectiousness Monstrous Virus. Short, IMVs(Inmovs).

Using all their powers, the government tried their best to isolated the uninfected from the infected.

But this plan failed as the IMVs managed to break through every isolation area with their brute strength.

Many casualties lost their lives, while others became monsters. Some who still alive awaited in fear as they could only accepted their same fate.

That moment people knew, there were no hope.

Until...

Mysterious people, Armed to the teeth.

Appeared.

Fighting against these monsters, and providing a temporary cure to suppress the viruses from awaken and turning people into IMVs.

But for some, there are chances for it to not work.

For those who had transformed, well... they no other choice but to be eliminated by these group.

They were the Neo Virus eXtermination Squad.

But, they much preferred to be called, Nevixs.

These people provide them hopes.

Protecting them, saving them.

Fighting along them, something no one could have expected.

IMVs, with their humanity still intact.

They were Nevixs secret weapons to fight against the IMVs.

As time goes by, IMVs population began to decrease and humans once again able to roam free without worry..."

 _Standing in front of a big glass window._

 _Two people, one was wearing an all white clothing, the other was wearing a lab coat._

 _Both staring at the dark room that was behind the window in front of them._

"Ten years have passed since then..." _Said the man in white, continuing his talk with the man in the lab coat._

"Nevixs is still operational, and will continue work on the entire globe as humanity's guardian."

 _The man in the lab coat smile, as he nodded in agreement at the man in white._

"indeed, sir." _Said the man in the lab coat, as he fixed the black framed glasses he wore._

"Things will continue functioning properly when they had you as their leader."

 _The man in the lab coat turns his head and looked at the man in white._

 _Standing beside him was indeed the leader of Nevixs organization._

 _He also turns at him and smile back._

"Isn't that right... Neo?" _Asked the man in the lab coat, to the man in white._

 _Neo was an Asian man that looked like his age was somewhere around his early 20s._

 _On top of that he was also an old friend to the man in the lab coat._

"Yes. That is indeed true, Patrick my old friend." _Said Neo._

"With the permission by the government, this project might become the world no.1 defense.

Finding the people that could control their virus. Training them to become better. And making them the protectors of mankind.

That... is what the Re:Virus program is."

 _Neo then turns his expression from relax to serious._

 _So did Patrick.They both turn their focus to thing behind the glass window._

 _Blood splattered everywhere in the room._

 _Body parts of what seems to be none human littered around._

 _Standing in the middle of the dark room, was something that looked like a human and potentially responsible for the whole mess._

"Hm... Interesting."

 _Patrick looked at the touch pad in his hand._

 _Reading the data he collected about the figure in the room_

"Subject Strife did better than expected."

"Of course he is..." Said Neo.

 _His words caught Patrick's attention._

"Because he... is, Re virus" _Said Neo, as he grinned grimly._

 _Strife..._

 _No..._

 _Re virus... turns around, looking at the two man._

 _In the room, the only things that was visible was two glowing grey eyes._

 _Inhuman, scary looking, and screaming death._

\--

 _This is the story about a girl who encounters a monster, and her life was twisted by an unexpected fate._

 _A fate the brings her closer to the monster._

 _A monster by the name..._

 _Re virus..._

* * *

 **This fanfic was something I had in mind for quite some times now. It was inspired by the gory sci-fi drama series Kamen Rider Amazons. So I thought about doing something similar, and voila! Behold! Kamen Rider Re:Virus. It is literally a virus monster fighting virus monster. It's similar to a post Zombie Apocalypse, except with monsters instead of zombies.**

 **Copyright belongs to Toei and the late Ishinomori Shotaro. This story was made for fun.**

 **So, tune in for the first chapter. Might coming up soon, if I'm not lazy doing it. I apologize if that happens.**

 **Bye!**


End file.
